1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weighing apparatus, and more particularly to an air envelope or air bag type weighing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The weighing scales which are commercially available at present are mechanical or electrical type scales. As far as applicant is aware, there is no weighing apparatus which utilizes air bag for weighing objects.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel weighing apparatus.